


The Trouble With Flower Crowns

by nerdyiceskater



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: M/M, navdam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyiceskater/pseuds/nerdyiceskater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Eight insists Adam wear a flower crown, but Adam just won't have any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Flower Crowns

“Adam!” Eight whines, roaming Nine’s penthouse.   
“What?” Adam groans, peeking over the back of the couch he was currently occupying. He’d been enjoying the big TV since he’d arrived and acquired a permanent room in the penthouse. The Mogadorians never had anything like this. They filed TV’s under the brain-rotting-waste-of-time category.  
“Oh! There you are,” Eight says, quickly putting his hands behind his back. The boy casually leaned against the back of the white couch, trying to be innocent. “I have something for you,” he sings, his mischievous smile giving everything away.  
Adam quirks an eyebrow, apprehensive about what it could possibly be. “What is it?...”  
Eight reveals what he’d been hiding behind his back.  
“No,” Adam says bluntly, turning back to the program he was watching.  
“Oh, c’mon!” Eight whines.  
“No. I am not wearing that ridiculous thing!” Adam spits out.   
“I think you’d look good in a flower crown,” Eight states nonchalantly, moving around the couch to block Adam’s view of the TV. The crown was made of fake, green stems and small,fake, light blue flowers with a yellow center.   
“I think you’d better get that thing out of my face,” Adam replies, leaning over to better the television. This proved futile as Eight just took a step in the same direction Adam leaned.   
Eight squatted down. “Pleeeeeese.”  
“No.”  
“Do it for me!”  
“Why would that make my decision any different?”  
“It was worth a shot,” Eight shrugs.   
“Go bother someone else,” Adam waves his hand at Eight, dismissing him. “Where’s Marina? Get her to wear your stupid flower monstrosity.”  
“This isn’t over,” Eight says while slowly backing away, until he finally turns and rushes off.  
Adam grunts and flips through the TV channels silently.

 

Adam sits at the kitchen table, scarfing down a sandwich he made himself for lunch. He had just finished training with the Garde, Sam, Sarah, and Malcome. His fighting skills were improving, along with the accuracy and efficiency of his lone legacy. Adam’s peaceful lunch was interrupted when a figure appeared in front of him on the table, causing Adam to jump and spill his soda all over his lap. Eight burst into laughter, rolling onto his back, causing the table to shake.   
“What the hell, Eight!” Adam says, rushing to get some paper towels to clean the mess.   
“You- should have- seen your- face,” Eight replies through quick bursts of breathy laughs.  
“It looks like I freaking peed my pants, you ass,” Adam groans, dabbing at the wet spot.  
Eight finally calms down enough to sit up and state, “I’ll get you some new pants.” He quickly teleports away and returns holding a pair of jeans.   
“Thanks.” Adam removes his wet pants and tugs on the jeans. “Was that all really necessary though?”  
“Hmm, well, I scared you pretty good, and it made me laugh, so yes. It was necessary,” Eight grins.  
Adam rolls his eyes. “What do you want?”   
Eight’s grin shifts into a smirk, then he removes the flower crown from his back pocket.   
“I already told you this morning I’m not wearing that,” Adam crosses his arms and flips his bangs away from his face.   
“You say that, but I’ll convince you,” Eight replies, confident in himself.  
“I highly doubt that.”  
“Why won’t you wear it?” Eight’s lack of knowledge was sort of surprising to Adam.   
“Why don’t you wear it?” Adam asks, pointing at Eight’s head.  
“Because this one is yours,” Eight says, while pulling out another flower crown from his back pocket. “This one’s mine.” Eight places the flower crown on top of his dark mop of curls. His face splits into a cheeky grin.   
“Oh my god. I can’t believe you,” Adam says, turning away from Eight.   
Eight tries to sneakily place the flower crown atop Adam’s head, but Adam realizes quickly what Eight’s trying to do, and blocks Eights hands by reaching his arms up.   
“Dang it, I almost got it on you!” Eight mutters and curses under his breath.  
“Why do you want me to wear it so badly?” Adam asks.  
“Because.”  
“Because why?”  
“I don’t know. Just because!” Eight replies, annoyed.  
“You’re impossible,” Adam states, then turns away, heading back to the Lecture Hall to continue working with Malcome on honing his legacy.   
Eight sighs huffily. He will get his flower crown on Adam. 

 

The evening arrives uneventfully. John and Sarah were off somewhere together doing who knows what. Sam and Six were nowhere to be seen either. Nine was helping Marina and Ella with some fighting techniques in the Lecture Hall. Malcome was there as well, working with the computers, reading news stories and trying to find anything that might be substantial to the whereabouts of the Mogs. That left Eight and Adam together to cook dinner for everyone. Well, actually Adam was cooking, Eight was being a gigantic pain in Adam’s ass, as usual.   
“Put it on,” Eight glares at Adam, clutching the crown.  
“No.” Adam replies, evenly while not looking away from the pan on the stove.  
“Yes.”  
“No.”  
“Yess.”  
“No.”  
“Please?”  
“No.”  
“Adaaam,” Eight whines, disgruntled.  
“Eiiight,” Adam mocks.   
“What can I do to make you wear it?” Eight asks.  
“Nothing,” Adam replies.  
“What if I did all the dishes while you got to relax and watch TV?”  
Adam snickers. “Yeah right.”  
“I promise. Just put it on.”  
That was it. Eight had been trailing Adam all day insisting he wear this god-awful accessory.  
Adam huffs in defeat. “Fine. I’ll wear your damn flower crown,” he says, snatching it out of Eight’s hand and unceremoniously placing it on his head. “Are you happy?” Adam says scowling.   
Eight smiles triumphantly, then puts on his own crown and whips out his cell phone. He moves next to Adam, so he’s in the frame. “Smile!” Eight says, pouting his lips, while Adam continues to scowl, not looking at the camera. “That’s my new screensaver,” Eight says, winking at Adam.   
Adam rolls his eyes. “Remember you have to clean the dishes though,” Adam states.  
Eight frowns. “You’re not really going to make me do it alone, are you?”  
“Oh yes,” Adam says smirking, then winking at Eight.


End file.
